paranormalstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Pearce
Alexander Pearce is a first-year student studying Archaeology and Dragon Lore(Dragonslaying). He is written by Taz. Biography A veritable mixed-bag of descent, Alexander William Pearce was born to two lovely parents, and was promptly named for both his father and grandfather, Alexander, and William respectively. It had been several generations since his family line had gone through more than one child, for various reasons and Alex was no exception. About a year and a half after he was born, his mother, Amelia Pearce, was forced to have a hysterectomy which left her unable to have any further children. Sadly, the marriage of his mother and father did not weather the storm that followed after the surgery. Alexander’s father died a few months after, lamenting over the fact that his family line seemed to be dwindling. When his mother and father split, the custody debated was heated and long-lasting. Amelia Pearce ended with custody of young Alex, while Alexander, saddened by the loss, moved across the country. But you don’t really want to hear this, you want to know about the abnormal experience that allowed Alex admittance to the Headsman. Well, sometime ten or eleven years after those fateful court proceedings, Alex was building a snow fort, as many children do. Nothing special, the wall came up to his rather short (at the time) shoulders and was strengthened against intrusion. A few hours into the project, however, a massive shadow flew over the snowy hillock that was basically unidentifiable except for a massive organic wingspan. As he began to look up for signs of whatever had caused the enormous shadow, the young boy could swear that something had growled a word that he never quite understood. He searched the sky for several minutes to no avail, whatever had caused the shadow was simply gone. Alex knew that he could never tell anyone about this incident. It does sound a little crazy, right? But the nagging suspicion that he missed something spectacular always gnawed at the back of his mind. When the time had come that local colleges were recruiting out of the high schools, his had all of the information for colleges in the area behind a glass case. All except one, that perhaps a student had forgotten to put back, or so he figured. He bent down to pick up the flyer, written in an ornate hand, that denoted The Headsman’s Academy of Fine Education in the letterhead. Of the tick-marked majors, the last was a delving view into the world of archaeology, and that made up his mind for him. Physical Appearance Many who look upon Alex would belief that he had just risen from bed, most likely. His appearance doesn’t help in many regards. Unruly, thick and curly dark brown hair rests atop his head in a mat. Since he only shaves every few days, he has perma-stubble that is only slightly lighter than that on his head. Due to the way his face is built, his hazel eyes often look blurred and unfocused, even as they fade to an amber coloring in darker light. As clothes go, Alex generally lends himself to casual styles; jeans, t-shirts, and the like. In the cooler weather, he will often add a long-sleeve button-down shirt to the mix. Oddly enough, while being one of the older freshmen, he has not actually lost his baby-fat. Which lends to people often mistaking him for a few years younger than he actually is. Personality and Traits Alex is generally level-headed when compared to people his own age, often liking to hear both sides of the coin, (so to speak) before deciding on a course of action. In part, or even completely due to his reluctance to act rashly, he often gleans information from a conversation that no one had been intending to find. As such, when he does go forward, it is rarely a misstep. Majors Archaeology *''Ancient Civilizations and Their Connection to the Modern Age'' (ARC101Y1) *''Ancient Tongues and You (LAN131Y1) *''Physical Fitness and Education: Outrunning the Boulder and Other Hazards (ARTI102) *''Translating the Past (LAN115Y1) '''Dragon Lore' *''Introduction to the Paranormal'' (PAR100Y1) *''Introduction: Words of Power'' (DRS101Y1) *''Playing With Fire (MAG115Y1) *''Investigating Dragon Anatomy (DRS661Y1) *''Hammering Space ''(HAM101Y1) Category:Characters